The Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny
by Howl Of The Withering Dragon
Summary: What happens when Link and his best friend Lukas are stuck on an adventure with Hilde and Cassandra? Things get tricky when Lukas' character is revealed. OCxHilde LinkxCassandra. Constructive criticism please. Oc's welcome, creator will be credited. Sequel to Legend of Zelda,The new Owner of Power. Contains humor, horror, family and tragedy, and some messed up stuff.
1. Meeting Cassandra and Hilde

Thanks, Ten Commandments for the tips on the format of this story. It really helped me out.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Soul Calibur series, Legend of Zelda series, Kid Icarus, The secrets of the Immortal series, Spawn or Fullmetal Alchemist, It would be awesome to own any of these but I don't. Each belongs to their respective creators, I only own Lukas and a few other OC's if I add them in.

Profiles are for all characters in the series directed mainly towards the main characters, characters not owned by me are put in the personalities I give them, unless the owner contacts me so that the character acts differently.. 1 per chapter.

Main OC:

Name: Lukas

Gender: Male

Species: Half Demon, human

Age: 17-18

Hair Color: Color changing, prefers Black

Eye Color: Color changing, prefers red

Clothing worn: Grey shirt, black trench coat, black pants, black shoes. Bloodstain red gauntlet on left arm, silver spaulder.

Weapons: Broadsword

Love interest: Hilde

Alignment: Good, anti-hero

Powers: Alchemy, summoning soul edge, teleportation (once a day), Blood morphing.

Bio (Oc): At the age of 10 his left arm was taken by his uncle in a war between hell and earth. Friends with Majora and company and Ganondorf.

After the tournament

Lukas and Link were walking away after they both had knocked each other out in the final round, leaving them both at runner up.

"Lukas, who is that?", Link asked his friend. Lukas span around having a left index finger poking him in the nose.

"Hey you want to come traveling with us? Consider yourself lucky for getting to travel with two hotties! Oops but first we have to test your skills against, The Masked Alexandria!" said the masked woman. Suddenly another woman came running from behind, clad in armor, carrying a lance and sword. She suddenly brought the tip of her lance to the Masked Alexandria's behind making her jump away a few feet.

"Cassandra, are you out of your freaking mind?" The woman yelled just before stabbing her. She leaned back and whipped her red hair over her left shoulder again, giving the boys a full look at her face. Link turned away and began to walk over to the other woman. Lukas continued staring at her taking every detail that he could of her face.

"Hey, Lukas quit undressing her with your eyes." Link said with a smirk, as if he was trying to hold in his laughter. Anytime Lukas had a crush on someone Link would tease him.

"Hey! I was not thinking that! I was thinking about how pretty she is... Wait! I mean that red, BLUE, flower is." he then yelled, not realizing Link was only 4 feet away from himself.

"Relax! I was just kidding, I'm going to go talk to that girl over there so you two can have some alone time." Link said, bursting out with laughter.

"Hey!" He then turned back towards the woman. "I apologize for my and my friend's immature behavior." He then looked back at her face. She walked towards him, and stood 5 feet away.

"No, it is not a problem. Please excuse my companion's rudeness. My name is Hildegard von Krone, please call me Hilde." She said as she bowed. "We have an important favor to ask of you. We would like you to accompany us on our quest. We have seen both your and your friends skills in the tournament. Now, I have another question, where are you both from? Are his ears real?" she asked quickly, standing 2 feet away from the young man now.

"Um, yeah." was his reply as he backed away and bowed back. He then opens his eyes and catches a full visage of her breast plate, causing his nose to bleed. He span around quickly so she would not see this and think he was a pervert. More importantly see that his blood was not red. "People from his country ask me the same question if my ears are real." he says as he wipes the blood away.

"Wow" was her only reply. "Where are you guys from? I can tell you're not from here." she says smiling, causing Lukas to blush yet again.

"Um, he's from Hyrule and I'm from Terimina." He says trying to hide his blush. She then starts to play with her hair.

"Oh, Hyrule? My father is friends with the King... Father!" she suddenly yelled, releasing her hair and looking into Lukas' eyes. "Oh, yes! We need your help to save my father, the King of Wolfkrone." she says, as her eyes begin to water. "I don't know what I'd do without him." she says as she runs into Lukas for a hug. Lukas, having only been hugged twice before, tried his best to console her. He was surprised and blushing as he put his arms around her.

"Sure, I'll help.. Knowing you need us both to help you, must mean that this adventure may take a dangerous toll on you two. We'll help, but let's keep this quiet around Cassandra and Link, I don't want him making fun of me again, that's how my old girlfriend and I broke up. N-not that I see you in that way or anything! I mean you're really pretty! I-I mean um..." he spoke quicker than he could think. She then backed away drying her tears.

"Thanks sorry for crying all over you." Hilde said finally calming down.

"No problem, everyone needs to vent, and you need to let it out more, all that stress on a young womans shoulders is bad for their health." he replied looking at Cassandra and Link.

"Put 'em up and let's see what you got!" Cassandra then shouted as she tried to punch Link in the face. Link grabbed her hand and moved his face closer, their faces away from each others by 6 inches.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Link said just before he lightly kissed her on the lips and pulling off her mask.

"Demon, Face Kick!" Lukas said as he reached Link and kicking him in the face. "Link, how many times have I told you? Buy a girl a cup of coffee first before you two make-out." he said just before being punched sending him into the river.

"We were not kissing!" Cassandra yelled just before realizing he wasn't coming up. "Good riddance! We don't need him!"she yelled just before Lukas resurfaced. She then tried dunking him back into the water with her foot. Then she stepped on his fingers.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He said as he released the cement with his right hand. She then slammed her foot on his left hand, only falling back and gripping her foot in pain.

"Ow! What the hell is your hand made of, metal?" She asked lying on her back.

"Yes, and now it's going to rust!" he yelled as he crawled back onto land. The girls were surprised as he pulled his jacket and shirt off as he began to disconnect his arm so he could dry it. Hilde looked at his lightly toned chest. He didn't have that much muscle on his torso, but it was visible without his shirt on. She began to blush and looked away from him.

"Ugh! Lukas! Quit stripping!" Link said as he jumped off the ground.

"Sorry, arm, breaking, helping Hilde, she, explains." he said this distracted by his arm. Link walked towards Hilde while dragging Lukas by his now put back on shirt collar.

"Well, Cassie and I are on a mission to get ingredients for the Alchemist so that we can get a potion that will cure my father's Illness." She says as she begins to pick up her weapons.

"Edward Elric?" Lukas says giving up on drying his arm and looking at her with his left arm hanging over his shoulder.

"Who is that?" Hilde asks Looking back at him with curiosity.

"No one? What about Nicholas Flamel?" he asks stupidly.

"Who, never mind, please help us if my father died, I don't know what I'd do." she asked the boys.

"Okay, I'll help. Link, you in?" he asked his best friend.

"Sure, as long as it means we can hang out with those two." Link says scratching his head. The comment caused the girls and Lukas to blush.

"Link, will you stop checking out women for one second? Gosh, ever since you hit puberty, girls were all that was on your mind." He says punching Link in the gut.

"One day, you will understand too." he says back with a smirk.

"I do understand! Hilde's pretty... smart!..." he argues with himself and Link.

"Can we really trust them?" Cassandra whispered into Hilde's ear.

"Well, they're all we got." was her reply.

Xenn: And so, their epic journey begins!

Lukas: Who are you?

Xenn: I am your... Narrator and I wrote this story.

Howlxenn: Xennophius Draconuis! Quit making up lies!

Hilde: Who's he?

Howlxenn: I am his father! (Star Wars Reference (I'm not a Star Wars Freak but couldn't resist))

Ralph: No, I'm his father, you just write our story, and why are you writing this piece of crap? You're supposed to be finishing the ending of your book.

Howlxenn: Well, I'm sorry Mr. Draconuis! But I have writers block on the ending. *Sticks out tongue*

Nia: Yeah! I was supposed to make out with Xenn!

Howlxenn: Me?

Nia: No, Xennophius! Now hurry up and finish this.

Howlxenn: Aw, man I'll never get kissed by a girl... Well next...

Link: Time, Cassie and I piss off Lizards and our relationship goes up a few notches. So does Lukas and Hilde's but slower than ours.

Lukas: Aw! Does this mean I don't get a kiss from Hilde yet?

Hilde: Someone say my name?

Lukas: *Runs away*

Xenn: Okay... I don't know what's up with him, he just ran out.

Nia: Hilde, go find him... he should be crying in the bathroom again.

Hilde: Okay, I should get him his script... *Walks away with their script* *Reads some of it* What? He does that to me next scene?

Lukas: I do what? *reads over her shoulder* Oh, god no, I am not doing that!

Howlxenn: What? Who wrote this crap? I'm not a perv!

Lukas and Hilde: *Death glare at me*

Howlxenn: *Gulp*

Vincent: *Maniacal laughter*

Howlxenn: Oy, perv!

Vincent: What?

Cue Lukas, Hilde and I falling on the floor laughing.

Lukas: Hah! You admit! You perv!

Hilde: I'm sorry, but it's just so funny!

Howlxenn: Next time... may take a bit longer due to the fact that pervo over there rewrote it. I may keep some scenes though...

Lukas and Hilde: What? We are not going to...

Howlxenn: No! No! NO! Not that one the one where *Whispers into their ears.*

Hilde: Okay, fine whatever...

Lukas: No... No... I'm getting my agent.

Howlxenn: I am your agent...

Lukas: Then I'm telling my union.

Howlxenn: I run the union...

Lukas: Then I'm telling god.

Howlxenn: Don't you see? Here I am god!

Lukas: Fine, then I'm telling on you!

Howlxenn: To who? My parents I'm not afraid of them!

Lukas: Those girls you mentioned on your profile.

Howlxenn: Damn it! Come next time, bye!

Closing song: Just look up Soul Eater opening 3 on youtube...


	2. Lizards poison

Soul Calibur Broken Destiny, The Legend of Lukas

Disclaimer: I don't own The Soul Calibur series, Legend of Zelda series, Kid Icarus, The secrets of the Immortal series, Spawn or Fullmetal Alchemist, It would be awesome to own any of these but I don't. Each belongs to their respective creators, I only own Lukas and a few other OC's if I add them in. I also don't own any of the songs!

Profiles are for all characters in the series directed mainly towards the main characters, characters not owned by me are put in the personalities I give them, unless the owner contacts me so that the character acts differently.. 1 per chapter.

Lizards ?

Name: Link

Gender: Male

Species: Hylian

Age: 18

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Clothing worn: Green, red and blue tunics

Weapons: Master sword, Hylian shield, (Weapons form Ocarina of time and Majora's Mask)

Love interest: Cassandra

Alignment: Good

Powers: Triforce of courage, Din's fire, Farore's wind, Nayru's Love, Fierce Deity's mask.

Bio: Met Lukas in Terimina 3 years ago. Hero of Time.

* * *

Xenn: Welcome back to another chapter of Legend of Zelda, The New Owner of Power!

Lukas: Um, Xenn that took place when I was 14, I'm 17 now.

Link: Yeah, well.. what was this one called?

Nia: Welcome back to another chapter of The Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny! Sheesh, you boys are so useless.

Cassandra: I hear you. Want to hang out with Hilde and I later?

Nia: Sure if Lauren and Julie can come.

Cassandra: The more the merrier.

Lauren and Julie: Finally, girls night out!

Vincent: Can the guys come?

Hilde: No, only girls. Sorry Vincent, next time you boys can come. (And you're a perv!)

Lukas: We're wasting time! We have to beg... *gets cut off by opening song*

Opening song: Deadlines by There for Tomorrow

* * *

After a month of searching for ingredients, our heroes finally found one area where there is one of them.

"Well, the Lizards ? should be around here." Cassandra stated blatantly.

"Well, where is it? We wasted an entire month looking for it, and we didn't find squat!" Hilde then yelled at no one in particular.

"Hilde... calm down... we'll find it... just relax." Lukas said as massaged her shoulders.

"Okay..." she said as she calmed down.

"Well, avoiding whatever the hell they're doing, let's go get that ?." Cassie said to Link.

"Okay!" He said just before he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed madly.

"O.. okay Link." she replied as she refrained from looking at his face.

After 10 minutes...

"Lukas!" Link yelled from 30 yards away.

Lukas suddenly sat up half awake. "What!" he yelled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He and Hilde had dozed off earlier. They were exhausted from keeping guard the night before.

"We pissed off some lizards!" Cassandra said while lifting Link up from the ground while still running.

"Well, what can a few geckoes and iguanas do?" Hilde said as she was lifted up to her feet by Lukas.

"Breathe fire and have axes the size of my shoulder length!" he yelled as he finally reached them, not realizing Cassandra had fallen and lizards were closing in on her.

"Cassandra!" Hilde and Lukas screamed. Link suddenly turned around and saw a lizard lash out at her, scratching her arm. Her blood suddenly started to ooze out.

"I got her!" Lukas yelled at Link. He suddenly blinked randomly. As his eyes opened and he saw Link already in front of her. He suddenly cast a spell.

"Nayru's Love!" suddenly she was encased inside of a transparent blue diamond.

"Leave her alone!" Link screamed just before bashing a lizarding in the face with his bare hands. He then drew his biggoron sword and began cutting down the lizards fiercely and without mercy. Cassandra stared at him in fear and care.

"I can't let him get like this again." Lukas said just before darting to Link leaving Hilde all alone.

"I wish that people would quit ditching me." Hilde says as she throws her lance towards Lukas. "Lukas catch!" She yells just before she throws it.

"Huh?" Lukas says as he turns around. "Holy crap!" He says as he grabs out one of the bags Link made him to hold stuff in, another endless pouch. He then lifts the bag so it will catch the lance and not spear him in the torso. He then reaches in and grabs it out, just before turning a his arm into a cannon. He inserts the lance and launches it puncturing through five of the lizards. He runs yet again at Link just before bending over next to one of the bodies.

"Huh? This smells funny." he says just before sniffing the weapons. He then started to sniff the bodies just before Hilde came over and tapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing you dumbass! Link over there is fighting those Lizardmen himself, with a stick! Help him out!" she screamed at him. Link had actually drawn two Deku sticks and was beating them senseless.

"I think I found the Lizard's ? but I can't tell what it looks like.." he replies, tugging her cloth and pulling her down to his level.

"What? Already? But how?" was her reply. She hadn't realized that Link and Cassandra were walking toward them, Link was attempting to put pressure on the wound in order to slow down the bleeding.

"Hey Lukas, got any of that Neosporin? And a bandage or wrap? We need to get Cassandra to a hospital." he said as he finally let her off of his back.

"Thanks Link, I'm fine. I just need to relax..." she said just before crashing face flat onto the ground.

"Cassandra!" Link yelled just before running to her and picking her off of the ground. "We need to get her to a hospital right now! Lukas can you teleport her?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I don't know where the nearest hospital is! I need to know the destination, and I can't take more than one person there unless there is an owl statue! Also I can't teleport back to get you guys if there isn't. I can only teleport once a day, unless I'm in Terimina. Plus, what if I get stuck in the tunnel?" he replied with a hint of anger.

"Can you take her!" Link asked with tears in his eyes.

"Give her to me!" he yelled back. "Hilde, where is the next town?" he asked with quick ferocity.

"Um, not too far about 8 miles from here North." she replied quickly. Suddenly two wings opened behind Lukas and wrapped around him whipping up a tornado of feathers just before breaking apart into a bunch of black and white feathers falling. Hilde looked up and saw that Lukas and Cassandra were gone.

Xenn: 3 days later...

Cassandra awoke in a hospital bed. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. "Where are my weapons?" she continued to ask questions to herself. "Where is Hilde?"

"Dearie, you need your rest, you need to recover." A nurse said as she walked into the room.

"Where? Where am I?" Cassandra asked the nurse looking up at her.

"Your friend here brought you here days ago, he keeps mumbling something about losing someone named Majora." the woman said before bringing over a bowl of ice cream. She looked over to her right and saw Lukas, dozed off with his left arm over his right shoulder.

"Thank you." Cassie said as the nurse left the room. Suddenly Lukas woke up as the door shut.

"Aah! Majora!" he shouted as he stood out of his chair.

"Who's Majora? Your girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, Cassandra, you okay? And no, Majora is not my girlfriend, Majora is a boy." he replied looking at her.

"Oh, so you're gay... that's too bad Hilde told me she had a crush on you." she replied with a face filled with hurt.

"No! I'm not gay! Or bisexual! I'm straight! Faore, how many times to I have to tell everyone that I like girls?" he said trying to calm down as Cassandra gave him a little smirk. "And another thing... Hilde likes me?" he asked curiously. Suddenly Cassandra burst out in laughter.

"Wait, what you actually believe me? Oh, my Hephaestus! You're so gullible!" she said trying to contain her laughter.

"Din, damn it! I really thought she was warming up to me, but of course, she is a princess and I'm a no-account knight, hired only to be a bodyguard." he began to cry.

"Lukas... relax I was just kidding... here have some ice cream." she passed him the bowl. He took it and started eating it while crying as if he was just dumped.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry... please forgive me... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to eat all of your ice cream... I... I..." he replied with tears in his eyes, as he finished off the ice cream.

"Lukas, I'm sorry I was just kidding, do you really like her? " Cassandra asked him.

"Well um yeah, do you like Link?" he asked her back.

"Well, um yes I do like Link." she replied. "Hey, look at us having a little sleepover. What's next truth or dare?" she asked laughing. "What then? Spin the bottle?" she asked still laughing.

"What's spin the bottle?" he asked randomly, with curiosity.

* * *

Xenn: Wait what? He doesn't know what it is?

Lukas: Hey, quit making fun of me!

Nia: Well, spin the bottle is a game where...

Xenn: Shh, Isabella, mummy and daddy are talking.

Nia: Xenn! I'm going to kill you.

Lukas: Cha! Like I'd ever even go out with you Xenn. Nia is a girl, a gender that I'm into and she is much more attractive.

Nia: Aww, thank you. I think you're cute too, Lukas.

Lukas: Thank you, Nia. Hell, I'd sooner go out with Link than you, Xenn.

Link: Aha! So you are bi!

Lukas: Bitch-Slap.

Link: Bitch-Slap?

Xenn: Bitch-Slap?

Lukas: Bitch-Slap! *Bitch-Slaps both of them*

Xenn: What ever, Hilde stalker. *Rubs cheek*

Lukas: What'd you say?

Nia: We'd better get back to the show before the boys begin to fight.

* * *

"Um, well, we spin the bottle..." she said as Lukas took out a glass bottle and put it on the large table and spun it.

"And then the person who spun the bottle or item has to kiss the person the bottle landed on, on the lips." she finished.

"And they have to?" he asked her just before realizing that the bottle landed on her.

"Well, um yeah, I guess so..." she said just before she was cut off by Lukas' lips.

"Ah...Ah...Ah." Link and Hilde said as they walked in carrying flowers and balloons. They stood there, agape with confusion and jealousy. Lukas and Cassandra jumped apart from each other.

"Um Link, Hilde, this isn't what it looks like!..." he said as he frantically waved his hands in front of him.

* * *

(Sorry, I like writing these quick sidestories)

Xenn: And that wraps up another chapter of, um *looks at script* The Legend of Soul Calibur, Broken Destiny

Nia: Okay, girls lets go.

Cassandra: And that's what happened Hilde.

Hilde: Oh, if only Link would calm down and listen.

Link: I'm going to freakin' kill you!

Lukas: Listen! Please, I didn't listen to Cassie and I...

Link: Oh, now you're giving each other pet names! What next?

Lukas: Grr... That's it! I'm out.

Vincent: Link, calm down and watch some football with me, it'll calm you down.

Link: Fine, as long as it gets me away from him...

Lukas and Xenn: Oh, I'm out of here! I hate football!

Hilde: Then what will you do?

Lukas: Um, I dunno... go out for a pizza?

Hilde, Cassandra, Xenn, Lisa, Nnex, Julie, Scott and Lauren: Count us in.

Lukas: But, I thought you said it was only girls night out? And who are you?

Nnex: Um, I'm Xenn's older twin brother and this is my girlfriend, Lisa. That pipsqueak over there is Scott, Julie's boyfriend.

Scott: Shut up! It's just because I'm shorter than Julie isn't it?

Julie: I think your height makes you cute.

Howlxenn: Next time... Link and Lukas fight yet again, and some people Cameo and attacks both of them. Can I come for Pizza?

Lisa: Sure, but you pay.

Howlxenn: Why?

Lukas: Because you're the boss and don't pay us, the least you can do is buy us dinner.

Howlxenn: But you live in my house! And don't pay rent!

Mallon: Pwease Mister? *Puppy eyes*

Howlxenn: Must... resist... urge... to obey! Can't hold on... much longer! *Groan* Fine! But we're getting delivery! I'm too tired to leave the house.

30 Minutes later...

Pizza guy: Pizza delivery.

Howlxenn: Thanks. Sorry.

Pizza guy: Don't worry! I got 12 large pepperoni pizzas 6 breadstick orders and a fettuccine alfredo for the little guy. *Hands pasta to Mallon*

Mallon: Thank you! *Set it on the table in the kitchen.*

Howlxenn: How much will that be?

Pizza Guy: $80.99 plus 15% tip.

Howlxenn: 94 bucks? Take the hundred and we'll call it even.

A few minutes later...

Howlxenn: Where is it?

Mallon Where's what?

Howlxenn: Oh, Mallon perfect timing! Can you get everyone for dinner? I'm going to move this into the living room, so we can all eat and watch a movie.

Mallon: Daddy, Uncle Nnex, Uncle Vincent? Can you guys come help Howl get the pizzas?

*Boys walk in*

Howlxenn: Howl? Sounds cool, that's my new name then!

*Head into the living room and gets everyone their pizzas.*

Howl: Okay, what to watch?

Lukas: A Jason Statham movie!

Howl: No, Mallon's not 13 yet.

Xenn: 13 ghosts?

Howl: You pissed your pants when we watched that!

Xenn: I was 3!

Howl: Whatever, what else?

Vincent: Po...

Howl: No! I told you! If you want to watch that, go on your laptop, virgin scum!

Vincent: You are too, and you have never been kissed.

Howl: Silence, before I set you on fire! *Grabs lighter*

Vincent: ...I was going to say Pokemon, for Mallon.

Everyone agreed and I brought out a vhs.

Everyone: What is that?

Howl: This is what is called a video player, it can play videos!

Mallon: Cool! It looks so old!

Howl: Yep... *Taps it and it shatters*

Mallon: Um...

Howl: Link grab my laptop... we're going to need it...


	3. Battle Royale

Xenn: Welcome back, where we last left the quartet...

Nia: Lukas and Cassandra were kissing...

Nnex: and Link and Hilde saw them.

Lisa: And now they will battle.

Scott: Let us begin!

Nia: And can you recognise the new challengers? 3 are from a game. the other 2 are OCs so I don't care.

Mallon: You don't care about me mommy?

Nia: No, I love you sweetie, don't worry, I'll always be there for you, unlike daddy.

Xenn: He's not your son, and I'm not his dad! Gosh! I only take care of him. Sheesh, I'm still a vir...

Mallon: Father, were you going to use the V word again?

Xenn: NO! Not that one! The other one!

Mallon: Oh...

Hilde: ... let's just begin... please... I don't want to hear any of this vulgar and provocative language.

Lukas: But I swear all the time. And you don't listen.

Hilde: You do? I never noticed. Try now.

Lukas: Fuck?

Hilde: *Break's out laughing* You sound like an idiot when you swear!

Lukas: What? Enough of this tomfoolery! This is stupid! What the frick, Hilde?

Hilde: *Laughs harder and falls on the ground* You're killing me!

Mallon: Miss Hilde, are you okay?

Hilde: *Tries to calm down and fails* Yes... Lukas just is so funny.

Lukas: ...Damn... we'd better begin, Xenn, come on please START!

Xenn: *Arguing with Nia*

Lukas: How are they still dating?

* * *

Name: Cassandra Alexandria  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Green  
Clothing worn: Look online  
Weapons: Short Sword and Shield  
Love interest: Link  
Alignment: Good  
Powers: Triforce of Wisdom (Soon)  
Bio: Travelling with Hilde to help her save her father.

Link V.S Lukas, Cassandra, Link, Lucas and Hilde V.S. Five people

"You son of a ..." Link yelled as he reached for Lukas. He stretched his fingers around Lukas neck and threw him out of the window. He landed on the ground with a disgusting snap and began to cough up blood. Link jumped from the second floor window as Cassandra and Hilde ran down to them. Lukas began to stand and suddenly Link drew his boomerang and threw it at him, smacking him directly in the forehead knocking him down again. He finally stood up.

"Link, it was not what it looked like. I thought that Cassandra wanted to play a game and I thought that I was supposed to kiss her." Lukas said trying to swallow his blood so he couldn't use it.

"Yeah, right! You're just trying to get back at me for kissing Malon in front of you, when I didn't even know that you had a crush on her." Link replied.

"You knew! I told you!" Lukas yelled as he drew his sword and began to run towards Link, with his sword held like an elbow blade in his right hand.

"Grrrah!" Link cried running towards him as he disappeared in a flash of green light. Suddenly he came out from behind Lukas. He tried to block but Link managed to get a hit in, just before disappearing again. Once he reappeared, he had The Master Sword at his throat with Lukas' left arm grabbing it. Link's eyes then turned red as he began to blow fire out of his mouth.

"Goron tunic! Hover Boots!" he shouted as his green tunic turned red, and his boots turned golden. He suddenly drew his sword behind him. "Great Fire Spin Attack" Link shouted just before The Master Sword set itself ablaze. He began spinning at an uncontrollable rate, surrounding himself in a seemingly unstoppable tornado of fire, suddenly it began to turn into a very vibrant blue. Lukas suddenly cut all the way up his arm, causing it to bleed out as if it were water, falling from a sink that has overflowed.

"Bloody Hurricane!" shouted Lukas as the sky began to turn red. Suddenly Lukas raised his left arm and suddenly red lightning struck it. Suddenly his metal arm became sharper and his hand became a metal claw. The sword in his right hand became gripped in skin with a small slit on its sides. Suddenly the two split open showing eyes. He had summoned the Sword of Destruction, Soul Edge. Lukas charged for Link and pushed against the spiral of wind and fire. Finally he concluded that was impossible to stop him without a counter attack. He took the sword into his left hand and twisted it so he held it backwards. He suddenly began to spin counter-clockwise, forming a black tornado around him. The tornadoes clashed continuously until both of the boys were blown away from each other. They were about to stand but collapsed from exhaustion, when the girls ran to them.

"Link, you idiot! You could have died!" Cassandra screamed at him, while shaking him. Lukas' metal arm suddenly shattered into pieces, as Hilde touched it.

"Don't worry, Lukas and I always tie when we battle." Link replied pulling out a bottle with a blue liquid in it. "This is the way that we take out out anger." He then popped the cap and drank half of it. "Want some Luke?" He asked after getting up and walking towards him.

"Aw, c'mon Link you know how I get when I drink. Just pass me some hot springwater." Lukas said as he tried to repair his arm. Link then tossed the bottle towards him, but Lukas was too slow to catch it, it was going to hit him in the face. He braced for impact closing his eyes so he would not get hit by the bottle in the eye. Seconds passed and he realised that he would not get hit. He opened his eyes and saw Hilde holding the bottle towards him smiling.

"You okay, Lucius?" Hilde asked him still holding the bottle out to him.

"How'd you know my name is Lucius? Most people think it stands for Lucifer, due to my eyes." he replied.

"I know they're red, those brown ones are just contacts. Link told me, he talks a lot about you. You must be a good friend." she told him still smiling.

"Thanks." He told her as he sat up. "What else did he tell you?" He asked her.

"Well, that you kissed a fairy named Tatl, you never kissed a girl on the lips... well until now. Um that you had a horse named Wildfire back in Hyrule, who has a broken leg, but you didn't have the balls to put him down. What does that mean?" she asked him randomly.

"Um, it means like toughness." he replied. "What else?"

"Um, well that you have a crush on me." she replied trying to hold back a blush.

"W-what? Th-that's crazy! Why would he say that? Gimmie that!" he said as he blushed and grabbed the bottle from her hands before quickly drinking it. She giggled a bit at this and she stopped blushing. He then turned away from her. "Crap, I need a new arm." he said as he looked up noticing a reaper. "Great! Link, you killed me again!" It was about to notice him until suddenly white strings came up from behind him, suddenly they gripped him and in conclusion crushing and slicing it to pieces.

"Huh?" Link said as he jumped up from the ground and lifted Lukas up. Suddenly five people came walking in with cloaks over their bodies. Two held bows, one silver, one golden. The third carried a giant sword as tall as the two holding bows. The fourth person carried two blades a broadsword behind his back, and a katana in a sheath tied to his waist. This one only wore a mask that covered his head from the neck up, like a Garo's mask. The fourth wore no masks or cloaks of any kind, he was a child no older than 5. He had a device that was like a piece from the bottom of a kite. He had string surrounding it and a piece wrapped around his index and middle finger on his right hand.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked just before a silver arrow zipped past her cutting a strand of her hair. Lukas grabbed one of his knives and cut his left shoulder. Link raised his sword and shield again Cassandra did the same. Hilde gripped her lance and sword.

"Bloody glue." he said as his blood grabbed the pieces of his arm and gripped it back to his body. Suddenly the man with the giant sword ran towards Cassandra as the two with bows darted for Hilde. That left the two teenagers to the boys. "Link, I'll get these two, help the girls out. They look tougher." Lukas said to Link as he grabbed his blade. Link then nodded as he ran to the girls.

"What was that punk?" The man wearing the mask said.

"Father, please hold your temper in the presence of others. It's rude." the child then said.

"Mallon, for the last time, I am your older brother, quit calling me dad." The teenager then replied. Suddenly he rushed towards him.

The man draws his broadsword with his right hand, while his left holds the katana backhanded. The two teens draw their bows aimed at Hilde. The man with the giant blade tries to slam it on to Cassandra. Link runs in and fires, 2 fire arrows at the bow wielders, and throws a bomb at the man. The teens don't see it and the arrows burn their cloaks, they throw it off and prepare to battle. The man grabs the bomb and uses his sword to hit it back like a baseball. Link slides under it just in time and throws his boomerang at him. Hilde rushes the two boys but they jump up and wings keep them in the air. Lukas raises his sword to the still cloudy sky and red lightning strikes it, once again creating Soul Edge. The man then throws both of his blades into the air until they too are shocked by lightning.

One becomes a white blade that is emitting a powerful light, while his broadsword becomes entrapped in darkness and blood begins to drip from it. Hilde deflects their arrows by spinning her lance in circles. Link and the man with the giant sword face off. Cassandra assists Hilde by throwing her shield into the black winged angel's face. The brown haired angel fires an arrow in Cassandra's direction. Hilde throws her lance throwing the arrow off of its intended path. Cassandra runs up to the lance, jumps on it and launches into the black haired angel. Link and the man clash. Link swings horizontally, then vertically. The man dodges both and kicks him away with ease. Lukas grabs the teens mask and tries to pull it. The teen pulls away and cuts his chest. Link throws a boomerang after shooting an arrow at the man. The five year old grabs Lukas by the arm with the string.

Lukas pulls away and the string breaks. Link cuts the man finally and he throws off the cloak. It reveals that he is a dark haired man. Everyone then begins to fight brutally until it ends with a standoff. Link holds the man behind the blade of his Master Sword while Hilde is held with her neck about to get slit by the angel with the white undersized wings. Cassandra holds the black angel down onto the floor as she has her blade ready to sever his wings. Lukas and the older teen have each other throat to throat with their blades.

"STOP IT!" the child named Mallon screams at the top of his lungs. "I don't want this fighting to continue!" He is ignored and they keep fighting. He pulls both his arms away from each other and strings fly out of his back and whips everyone in the butt.

"OW SON OF A..." Everyone yelled in unison.

"AHEM? Okay, now that I have your attention, My father, his friends and I have come here only to test you. Lady Palutena the goddess of light and Lady Viridi the goddess of nature have sent us. Our only mission was to test you, but apparently we have blown it out of proportion. I, even though my age is under ten, I am the leader, due to the fact that I was the most capable. The man with the giant blade is Magnus, a mercenary who has a soft spot for children. The brown haired angel is Pit, Lady Palutena's loyal bodyguard. Next is Pito... Dark Pit, Pits twin, he prefers to be called Tip or Kuro, your choice. My father, if you'd please remove your mask?" the person obeyed and removed his mask, revealing his red eyes. "His name is X..." Mallon began to say.

"XENN?" our four heroes shouted in unison. He turned and laughed.

"Yep, I have succeeded in my mission of breaking the 4th wall! Muahaha!" he said laughing evilly.

"SHH! They'll hear you!" everyone shouted.

"Sorry..." he replied.

"Anyway, his name is Xennophius Draconuis, the main character of the Awoken saga, a book our master Howlxenn is writing. I am also a character in that series, and I have decided who will stay and assist you. Pit, Kuro? You will stay and assist these people." The boy said before throwing down a flash bomb. When everyone looked up the two older people and the boy were gone, leaving the two angels.

"Okay, then let me be the first person to welcome you to the family!" Link said as he raised a hand towards the two. Dark Pit took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Dark Pit. My twin over there is Pit..." Then he whispered into Links ear. "He's a bit of a dimwit."

"Oh, okay, so's that guy." he replied pointing at Lukas.

"Welcome to the family!" Lukas shouted at Pit.

"Thanks!" he replied.

* * *

Xenn: So, now with a party of six, our heroes continue on their journey, but they are being watched by an unknown man.

Lukas: Whew! That was a fucking painful chapter! I broke a rib in that battle.

Hilde: *Cracks up laughing*

Pit: Sorry.

Lukas: No, Link broke it!

Link: Sorry... maybe that's how you died, I broke a rib, forcing it to puncture your heart.

Lukas: So I, a blood demon bled to death? Oh, the irony!

Tip: Well, it could have been worse, Mallon could have let you die.

Lukas: Well, you're right. Thanks for letting me live Mallon.

Howl: *Walks in* Who wants Ice cream? I bought another one of those 50 packs so that we can all eat one.

Pit: Ice Cream? *Darts towards me.*

Howl: Hi!... Who's this?

Cassandra: Oh, that's Pit, Palutena and Viridi have sent him and Tip here to help us out on our adventure.

Howl: ... Please tell me that we have room for him to live here... This mansion can only hold up to 1,000 people.

Link: Yep! And, we even have space for the goddesses! And Arlon and Phosphora.

Howl: Okay, but first I need to approve of them, so I don't kill you.

Nia: Okay, Palutena, Viridi, Arlon, Phosphora? Can you all come down here?

Suddenly there is a flash of light to my left, a person flies down the stairs with lightning speed and vines grow in the middle of my hallway.

Palutena: Hello, thank you for putting us up Howl.

Viridi: Yeah, thanks.

Howl: ... *stares at Viridi*

Viridi: What?

Howl: You're a kid... *points at her*

Viridi: And what?

Howl: *Quickly changes subject* Did you touch my muffins?

Viridi: Well, I ate the lemon ones. *Shruggs*

Howl: What! What the hell? Oh, wait never mind, sorry, thanks for being honest with me.

Phosphora: *Breathes out* I thought you'd try to kill her.

Howl: No, who are you?

Phosphora: I'm Phosphora. Are you the owner of this house? And so young and cute, too.

Howl: *Blushes* Thanks.

Phosphora: Aww, you're turning red, that's even cuter!

Howl: Shut up!

Hilde: Sorry, he has anger issues.

Howl: What did you say? Do you want me to summon Idle hands to kill you now, Hilde?

Hilde: Sorry! Please don't! I don't want to die yet!

Howl: Now, where's this Arlon?

Arlon: Hello, young master Howl. *Appears behind me*

Howl: *Jumps away in fear* W-where did you come from?

Arlon: Outside, young maser, getting the mail. Here's yours.

Howl: Thanks... Well, you all seem okay so you all can stay. Here's the rules.

A minute later...

Howl:

Rule # 1: Do not touch my muffins unless you ask.

Rule # 2: Never ask why I drink coffee since I'm short.

Rule # 3: Do not touch my laptop

Rule # 4: Ask before letting people live with us.

Rule # 5: Absolutely no bad things should show up on the internet history... Unless you're like Vincent and you're 18.

Viridi: Like what bad things?

Howl: Vincent will explain.

Rule # 6: No destroying anything!

Rule # 7: Do not touch those swords! *Points at swords"

Palutena: Why?

Howl: Because those are Zanpakuto, and they will possess you

Rule # 8: No fighting in the house, want to fight? Go outside.

Rule # 9: Train in the backyard with training dummies.

Rule # 10: Only people under the age of 13 are allowed to ride the swings in the yard.

Link: *Takes Ice cream and puts it in the freezer.*

Lukas: Follow me everyone. *Everyone follows him out side*

Howl: Failure to obey rules will result in this. *Points to scarecrow* *Instantaneous combustion* *Everyone shivers in fear*

Cassandra: Next time Lukas runs away from the group and an assassin appears.

Hilde: See you all next time.


	4. The Assassin

Xenn: Welcome back! Our gang's back on track! Not much to say, so lets begin.

Name: Hildegard Von Krone

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Age: 17

Hair Color: Reddish brown

Eye Color: Reddish brown

Clothing worn: 1player costume, without helmet

Weapons: Broadsword and lance

Love interest: Lukas

Alignment: Good

Powers: Soon to be revealed.

Bio: Looking for Ingredients to get a potion to cure her father

* * *

The Assassins

"Well, wake up you guys!" Pit said as he jumped on the beds. Tip rose quickly. Tip then ran to Lukas room. As he walked in he noticed that he was still asleep and was shaking in his bed.

"Hey, get up!" Tip said as he shook him continuously, he suddenly jumped out of bed and drew his sword out of his sheath. His left arm had shattered into pieces.

"No! You're not taking them too, Deity!" he shouted as he had Tip at the edge of his blade. TIp was beginning to bleed at the neck, but not severely. "Tip, I'm so sorry!" Lukas shouted just before Tip ran out of the room in fear. Pit passed him in the hallway of the hotel they stayed in. Tip had run out of the hotel and tried to fly away.

"Hey, Tip morning." Link said as he came back from the hospital from visiting Cassandra.

"I've got to get out of here!" Tip said trying to fight back tears. "Why won't these stupid wings work, damn it!" he said as he continued to attempt to fly.

"Tip, what's wrong?" Link asked him.

"I can't deal with you humans, Viridi was right!" Tip said as he ran back in and cried in his bed. Link then ran inside and saw Lukas crying.

"Why is Tip acting like a spaz?" Link asked his friend. He saw the blade drawn and covered in a bit of blood.

"I nearly killed him because of a nightmare of the Fie..." Lukas began to say, before Link interrupted him.

"You know what? I don't care! This is the last time I let you do this! How many times have you almost killed Malon just because she touched you in your sleep? All they did was try to wake you up and you try to kill them!" Link shouted at his friend.

"Link, I'm sorry..." Lukas began before Link interrupted.

"Oh? Tell that to the all people you almost and did kill! We wouldn't even be in his situation if you never wanted to meet your father!"

"Link..."

"No! Shut up! I don't care!" Link shouted back at him. "You know what! I wish I never met you! You're not my best friend, you're my worst enemy! All you've done is hurt everyone you've come near! You know why Majora and your old friends died? They wanted to get away from you, you stupid little prick! If you hadn't fallen asleep, Cassandra wouldn't been poisoned! Why did you align yourself with Gannondorf in the first place?!" Link screamed, crying as he did.

"I did it to save you! I love you! You're like an older brother to me! Ever since we met, we've always had each others back." Lukas shouted as he cried. His tears soon became blood and his sword morphed into Soul Edge again, but he hadn't noticed. "You know what?! Fine! I'll leave! Goodbye! When you get back to Hyrule tell them all I said goodbye. Same with Cassandra and Hilde. And like I said before I left, I didn't want you to come! Not cause you couldn't handle yourself. It was because I loved you too much as family to see you get hurt! I'll find my father and you'll never see me again! Goodbye Link!" Lukas screamed before he jumped out of the window. He ran and ran until he was miles away from the town.

Xenn: With Lukas...

"Stupid Link! He probably hates me, I can't blame him. It is my fault..." Lukas said still crying blood.

"It is okay Lukas, he will forgive you." a voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Lukas asked the voice.

"I am here!" the voice replied just before looking at his sword and noticing that flesh was stuck to it.

"What is this? Who are you? What are you?" He asked again.

"I am known by many names, The Sword of Salvation, Destruction, Evil, you name it. I am more commonly called Soul Edge. I have chosen you as my temporary master." his sword replied.

"Your Master? Why? I thought that you were controlled by a man named Nightmare?" He replied. He finally stopped crying but the blood remained on his face.

"Well, I have chosen you, because like my master you have a demonic aura and by the way your soul tastes you are related to him." Soul Edge replied.

"Well, will you be my friend?" He asked his blade.

"Your friend? Master, I'm honored." his sword said smiling happily inside.

"Don't be, and call me Lukas. What do you want to be called?" He asked it smiling.

"Well I've always been fond of the name, Nyir." he replied.

"Well, Nyir, it's nice to meet you, we have a bit of things to do now." he replied.

"Like what?" Nyir asked him with the utmost curiosity.

"Like apologizing to me." TIp said as he flew down.

"Huh? Tip!? I'm so sorry buddy! I didn't mean to almost kill you." He said as he cried.

"It's fine, just calm down! I've calmed down and I feel better, we're just lucky it wasn't Pit, I forgot his birthday and he cried in his room for a week." Tip replied laughing. "So, why are you here, good thing I saw you running off."

"I ran away... from Link. Do me a favor, don't tell them I'm following you guys and helping. He may hate me but he's still my brother, and I promised Hilde and Cassandra that I'd help them out." he replied with Nyir taking human form.

"Yeah, please in his heart, he's crying for his friends." Nyir said as he ruffled his own, preruffled hair. He was dressed in tight jeans, was at least 6 feet five inches, wore a red t-shirt, green shoes and had black hair and orange eyes.

"I want to help but it can't be known." Lukas said as he dried his tears and blood.

"Okay, I'll remember to carve it into your tombstone." a man wearing a top-hat said as he walked out of an alleyway.

Lauren: With Link...

"Finally, it's over." Link said fighting tears. Cassandra and Hilde then walked into their shared hotel room.

"Hi Link, where'd Lukas go?" Hilde asked as she noticed blood on the floor. "What happened?"

"Lukas ran away from us, he said to tell you both goodbye." Link said turning around.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked him.

"He... almost killed Tip." he replied crying.

"But why?" Hilde asked him tearing up.

"Because of his... night... nightmares! Oh, Din this is bad! Every time that he has a nightmare something bad happens!" Link said panicking.

"Where do you think he'd be now?" Hilde asked him.

"Probably in a bar trying to drink himself to death." Link said grabbing his sword.

"Why do you need that?" Cassandra asked him.

"He tries to kill whoever bothers him." Link said grabbing his hat off of the floor.

"Well, we'd better get going." Hilde said as she grabbed her lance and broadsword.

"Oh, I don't think so, Princess." A woman said sitting on the ledge of the window.

Lisa: Back with Lukas

"Who's there?" Tip asked readying his bow.

"Lord Dampierre, the greatest assassin in the universe." Suddenly the man threw a knife, that burrowed itself in Tips left wing. TIp screamed at the top of his lungs as did pit due to their soul bond. The blood began to flow. Nyir looked as if he was in pain as he stared at Tips wing.

"Must resist urge to feed!" he shouted as he held his head as he had a splitting headache.

"Can you turn into a scythe Nyir?" LUkas asked his weapon as it began to slip into madness.

"Yes!" Nyir screamed as he began to cry.

"Will it relieve the pain you feel?!" Lukas asked him quickly.

"Yes! But I'll need some demons blood after so I can control myself! I can't hold on any longer! If you wield me, my pain will be yours, my hunger will be yours! Can you handle it?!" Nyir said as he continued screaming.

"You kidding? I'm a demon! I'll manage." Lukas said smiling. Suddenly Nyir took form and flew into his hand. Lukas eyes soon turned black and the red faded. His hair turned white with evil and he began to glow, with darkness. "So, much power!" He shouted as he ran to TIp and began to put pressure on the would just before using his powers of darkness to heal it. Now it was time to chase the man.

"You'll never find me!" the man said sprinting off. Lukas became enraged. Suddenly his spine ripped itself out of his body and his bones encased his skin like an exoskeleton. He chased the man for minutes cutting down all but the living in his path. As he passed, children held on to their parents as they feared the worst. He continued running no matter the how many knives were thrown into him. He finally found the man standing in another alleyway. "Well, I guess you've found me, goodbye!" the man said. Suddenly from his wrist came a knife stabbing him in the neck as another stabbed him in the forehead. He collapsed with a sickening crack. The armor had broken off and he lay there like a corpse, eyes blank and bleeding out not black, but normal, red, human blood. The man then snuck away to collect his bounty.

Mallon: With Miss Hilde and the others...

"AAAARGH!" Pit screamed from his room as his wing bled.

"Huh? PIT!" Link said before running off. Before he reached the door a knife was thrown in front of him.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you, Hero of Time." The woman said before removing her hood. She had Grey hair, red eyes and very closely resembled Sheik.

"Sheik?" Link asked the woman.

"Close, I'm their dark side. Would you hear my tale? Sheik and Zelda were once two different people. but they were the best of friends. Impa was Sheiks aunt and always brought him to play with Zelda. You see? Sheik was Zelda's best friend. I hated their friendship so I cursed them! I wanted them to suffer, but they grew closer together. Even though they shared the same body which chose the physical type of each, they fell in love. And Dark Zelda and I were forced to fuse together." Dark Sheik said as he transformed into Dark Zelda.

"But, you see, Dark Sheik and I tried to break the spell, because we hate each other. When he tried it he turned himself into a girl, all the way down to reproductive organs." Dark Zelda said as she walked into the room and sat on the bed. Suddenly Link ran to a garbage can and began barfing.

"I always hated the fact that we had to have sexual education class in Kokiri Forest when we were fifteen! I barfed and Lukas ran out of class crying in fear!" he said continuing his routine.

"You, see I hate Dark Sheik, he's always gloom and doom. Also he is indeed quite rude!" Dark Zelda said as she suddenly transformed back into Sheik.

"You take that back you stupid slut!" Dark Sheik stated very clearly. "You see, she is against my plans to kill you all. But, it should be easy since you, blondie can't dress correctly, especially since you are too stupid to remember to wear a skirt." He said as he hit Cassandra's behind. Suddenly he flew a few feet away. Hilde then whispered into Links ear seeing as he finally stopped barfing.

"Never talk to Cassandra about skirts."

"Thanks I'll remember that..." Link said as he looked in fear. Dark Sheik then jumped out of the window.

"I will get my revenge!" he said as he threw a deku nut below himself just before he hit the ground.

"Get back here!" Cassandra said as the Dark Sheik disappeared. Suddenly Link had stopped barfing and walked to the window, grabbing her and forcing her to not jump out and follow him.

"Cassandra, stop! we have to help Pit and Lukas!" Link shouted as they fell out of the window. Links Triforce kicked in, due to his fear, and began to control his body. He pulled out his hookshot and shot at the wood of the window. He immediately remembered Cassandra was still falling. "Cassie! Noooo!" Link screamed as her let go of his hookshot. He continued falling until he grabbed her. He braced for impact, putting himself closer to the ground before her. Suddenly their fall was cushioned by a large area of string. They were lowered to the ground, where they found a small boy within a cloak and the strings retract back into his hands. He then removed the top of the hood.

"Hello, Ms. Cassandra, Mr. Link. I have returned to deliver a message." Mallon said before sneezing.

"We'd better get you in here and have some chicken soup before you catch a cold." Cassandra said carrying the five year old in her arms. He then fell asleep mumbling.

"This is what my first mommy did when I got sick." he mumbled in his sleep. "I miss my mommy but not my daddy, he is mean, he hits me and makes mommy cry." he said as tears fell from his eyes. Cassandra began to cry, while hearing his words of pain and suffering. Link tried his best to become apathetic, but soon joined in the crying. Who knew this pure and innocent child could have been abused.

"Cassandra, get this boy back to the hotel, I have to find Lukas before he succeeds with his drinking suicide. Link then walked away from them, looking for bars, alleyways and other places of this category. "Damn it! LUKAS!" He shouted, hoping to catch his friends attention. He decided to turn back and stay, until it stopped raining. He arrived at night, opening the door he saw Mallon lying in bed, holding onto Cassandra still crying, but sleeping. He turned to his right and saw Hilde sleeping on a stool leaning on a wall. He then tapped her shoulder to awaken her.

"Huh? Link? Did you find Lukas?" She asked him still dazed.

"You, should lie down." Link said pulling her up from the stool.

"No, I'm fine, We were just waiting for you." she said, attempting to stay awake. Link helped her to her feet and watched Cassandra sleep.

"She'd make a great mother... Hilde thought aloud watching her friend.

"Yeah..." Link said as he stared at Cassandra, smiling at her as she slept. "I'll take watch, you get some rest." Link told Hilde as she almost dozed off and fell.

"No, I'll be fine... I just need some uh, coffee." Hilde said as she poured herself a cup. She drank it and immediately woke up. "MMM, What is this?" She asked, taking another sip.

"Our patented brand..." Link said, almost completely forgetting him. "We actually were bored, so we took some of the deceased Deku Trees Leaves, combined it with the root of Deku baba, the minerals of volcanic ash and a pinch of Hylian sleeping agent." Link said also pouring himself a cup.

"Sleeping agent?" Hilde asked him as she stopped drinking some.

"Well, actually, it's supposed to give you nightmares, but since we mixed it with those other stuff, it keeps you awake." Link said drinking a bit more.

"Oh, well, okay then." Hilde said yet again filling another cup. Link then grabbed her hand before she could drink any. "Hey!"

"SHH! Besides, drink any more and you'll be stuck in the bathroom for a week." Link then grabbed another cup.

"How come you can drink more?" Hilde asked him jealously.

"I'm used to it, drank it for a year." Link replied drinking again.

"Ooh, coffee!" Cassandra said as she woke up and walked towards them. She turned around then and saw Mallon reaching for something, she then grabbed her pillow and put it in his arms. He then held it closely, she smiled as he did. She walked over to them and took Links coffee out of his hands and drank it, immediately waking up.

"Hey! That was mine!" Link said as he tried to grab it back. She then looked at him with a sad, puppy eyed face and he folded.

"Whatever" Link said as he poured the rest of the coffee into a bottle for later.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." Cassandra said out loud.

"Forgot wha..." Link said just before Cassandra kissed him. For the first time since he turned 18, he blushed... a lot! Hilde blushed also, about as much as Link. Link pulled away now.

"What was that for?!" Link asked Cassie just before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, that was revenge for those two times you kissed me." She replied continuing.

"Mommy? Is that you?" Mallon asked as he woke up. "Oh, hello, Miss Hilde, Miss Cassandra, Mister Link. Where's Mr. Lukas?" Mallon asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um, he's still out, we decided he needed a break, so we sent him out dancing at the club to get a girlfriend." Link quickly lied as Hilde began to grow frustrated.

"NO! Oh, my goodness no! We have to go get, him! My message was that he had an assassin sent to kill him, and you Mr. Link!" Mallon said as he jumped out of bed and retrived his black cloak.

"Oh, dear!" Hilde said as she heard the door burst open, only to see Tip fall in and crash onto the floor.

"Help! Lukas! He's hurt..." Tip said as he fainted. Cassandra and Mallon carried him to the bed to rest.

"Faore!" Link screamed as a green haired woman appeared into the room.

"What is it, my champion?" She asked him as she saw him.

"Where's Din?! I need her help this time!" Link ordered, forgetting that he was speaking to a goddess. She did as ordered and waved her hand, forcing a woman with red hair to appear in the middle of the room.

"Oh, come on Faore! I was doing my hair." Din said as she continued brushing her hair.

"Din! Help! I need you to help me track down the Triforce of power." Link told the goddess as she finally finished combing her hair.

"Okay, I will." Din said just before walking outside, she continued walking for a few miles with Link, Cassie, Hilde and Mallon following close behind. When they arrived, they saw a man with black hair, crying over another who was laying on his face.

"Master! Wake up!" The man shouted as he pounded his chest over and over and over again. Link finally walked up to him and pulled him away to look at his face, he looked exactly like Lukas, but he had orange eyes not red. He then looked at the other man he flipped him over and looked into his eyes. They were red, but to be sure, he took off his gloves, finding a metal arm where Lukas' would be. and a triforce symbol on the other.

"Oh my goddesses, Lukas!" Link screamed, holding his now dead best friend in his arms as the rain fell.

* * *

Well, review or private message me on what you liked, thought I could have done better or whatever you thought. Thanks for reading! Bye!


	5. Bring Me To Life

The Kidnapper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lukas... and other Oc's! OKAY?

Name: Mallon Draconuis-Watterson

Gender: Male

Species: Reaper

Age: 5

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Usually, a yellowish hazel, or golden, to put it simply

Clothing worn: Either a blue t-shirt and khaki colored shorts with blue shoes or a Black Cloak.

Weapons: Dual scythes

Love interest: None

Alignment: Good

Powers: The ability to use string that comes out of his back to do anything.

Bio O.C: A boy from a book that I'm writing. More about his past will be explained in this chapter.

"Lukas! No! You can't die!" Link screamed as he held onto the corpse formerly known as Lukas.

"He's gone Link..." Cassandra said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, he can't be! We came here to meet his dad!" He said as he pushed her off of him.

"Mister Link he's gone." Mallon said as he jumped onto him to grab his Master sword. He touched it and it started to reject him, he used his string to grab its hilt and he throws it into a wall suddenly he draws a triangle upside down.

"Lord of death, I come to you with another soul. He has helped the Hero of Time save the world twice and has been killed. He shall now be sent to you to be judged." Mallon began to say.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked him.

"My job, it's too late to have him come back, he's gone... Now it's time for him to be sent to be judged." Mallon said opening the gates. Suddenly he flew downward, bleeding from his head. A bullet went clean through his skull and brain.

"Oh, I don't think so, Reaper." A man in a cloak said as he blew on his gun and then shot it again first into Hildes right shoulder then, into Cassandra's left. "Now, for you, Link." He said as he amied towards his head.

"Make one move, and you're dust." The other man with orange eyes said as his arm became a cannon.

"Hm? Ah! I recognize you now, Soul Edge!" The man told him. The other man then whipped his hair back and looked at him with a madness in his eyes.

"It's Nyir now." he said as he kicked the man in the chest.

"Goddesses of the Triforce, I Link, the now, single weilder of the triforce, wish for my friends to come back to life." Link said quickly and pulling his sword from the portal.

" We can grant your wish, but you and Lukas will have to be ten again. Just until you meet Yoshimitsu. He will teach you how to break it." Din said.

"Anything! Just hurry!" Link said in anger.

"Okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Din said as she and her sisters granted his wish. He began to revert in size, his clothes grew smaller as he did. Same with Lukas, only his arm stayed the same. Everyone then shot up.

"Mallon, create a board for Me and Lukas with your string." Link said grabbing his Master sword. "Lukas!"

"Understood!" Lukas said with an abnormally higher voice. Cassandra and Hilde looked at the two seeing that they were a couple of feet shorter than before. "Nyir!" Lukas said.

"You got it!" Nyir said as he bacame a smaller scythe, just for Lukas. They both hopped onto the board, which tied their feet to it.

"Spin attack of Light and Forest!" Link screamed as he roared down towards the man.

"3600 degrees of Shadowed Flame!" Lukas scramed, roaring right behind him.

"Thirteen blades!" The two boys screamed as their weapons multiplied by thirteen each and flew towards the man who rips off his cloak, to reveal Sakul. "We really need to work on the names." The two boys thought as they attacked.

"You could never kill me!" he shouted as he laughed heartily. He suddenly stood still, with two bows pointed at his head.

"Stand still..." Pit said as he pulled out a blade.

"Or, we'll rain death upon you." Tip said grabbing a club.

"Oh, hey Viridi, Phosphora." Sakul said as he looked to his left and right. Both boys fell for it and looked. He then threw a Deku nut to the ground blinding them all. "I'll be back!" He's suddenly gone. Everyone's now calm yet again.

"Thanks for saving us Link. You too, Pit, Tip." Lukas said. Suddenly he realized that he was short again. "What? NO! I'm Ten! Now I have go throught puberty again!" Lukas shouted in defeat.

"You're kidding! Me too! I think I'm goin' through it about now! I am like a year older than you." Link said, pulling the front of his tunic down. "Wait... Lukas!" Link said just before tackling him in a hug.

"Get the frick off of me!" Lukas shouted as he tried to shake Link off. "Quit it! I told you already! I only like girls! quit tryin' to make me look like I'm bi!" Lukas shouted as he kicked him off. Suddenly everyone came and hugged him, all at the same time. "Hey get off! Quit babying me!" He shouted kicking them off of him.

"Don't ever leave us again!" Hilde shouted as she held on to him. He finally stopped kicking and hugged her back.

"Uh, okay... then I won't... just stop hugging me, Hilde..." Lukas said blushing as he stroked her hair. Link stood up snickering.

"It's a kodak moment! Where's my camera? I've got to take a picture!" Link said falling onto the ground. "I'm going to post this on my blog!"

"Shut up!" Lukas shouted as he looked to his right hand, noticing that his triforce was glowing. Links was also glowing. Link looked at his left hand and the triforce of wisdom had disappeared from it.

"Hey! The Triforce of wisdom is gone!" Link shouted.

"What?!" Lukas said as he stopped hugging Hilde and ran over to him. "What the hell? I thought Zelda gave it to you before we left for this new land with that song. This either means that Zelda has it again, or the one most worthy of it weilds it." Lukas said as he turned to Cassandra.

"What're you looking at me for?" Cassandra said as she backed away. He then reached and grabbed her left hand and removed her glove and moved his right hand to it. Her hand started glowing golden and blue. "What's happening" Cassandra asked him as he began to cough up blood, still yet red.

"The Triforce has discovered its newest chosen one..." Lukas said as he spit blood into his hand, just before bending over and drawing a triangle within a triangle on the ground.

"The Triforce is the power of the Golden Goddesses, Din, Faore and Nayru. Din, the goddess of Power, Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom and Faore, the goddess of Courage. The triforce of Wisdom was given to me when we left, in order to aid us in our quest. If, used it will go to the next worthy person until the original owner reclaims it. Cassandra, you have the Powers of the Goddess of Wisdom, do you accept it?" Link asked her holding up his hand.

"Wait, I'm confused, why do I have it?" Cassandra asked the two boys. Lukas walked over, pulled her down and whispered into her ear.

"I told you he liked you, the triforce will go to Links true love when he used it. Well, that's what Zelda told me." Lukas said into her ear. Cassandra then began to blush wildly.

"What'd you tell her?" Link asked readying his sword in anger.

"Oh, just that by accepting this power, it would help her when she is in need of help." Lukas quickly lied.

"Oh, okay, now I don't have to tell Hilde the truth about how you have been in love with her ever since the moment you've met her and oh!" Link said, finally realizing that he had spilled the beans on their secret.

"LINK! We weren't supposed to talk about that in front of the girls!" Lukas said as he began blushing madly and Nyir broke scythe form in order to stop him from using him. Lukas then raised his left arm whish was too heavy. He then ripped it off, and screamed madly. "You ready to finish this once and for all?!" He shouted to his friend and rival as he used his powers to turn it into a sword.

"Well, alright! I've been waiting to finish this from the moment we met." Link said as he drew his Gilded sword. They began to rush for each other until the girls grabbed them by their ears.

"Oh no, you're coming with us." they both said in unison as they pulled them by their ears. Dark pit and Pit laughed at them. "You too!" They said as they pulled their ears too.

"OW! OW OW! Let me go Cassie!" Link said as he tried to wriggle out of her grip. Mallon just sighed, and followed them, unknowingly leaving open the portal...

Xenn: Back at the hotel.

"Miss Cassie, can I have cookies and milk?" Mallon asked tugging on her clothes.

"Of course, go have Pit and Tip eat some with you." Cassandra said as she pet his head. He walked away happily and she stared at the two boys. " Okay, you two got some explaining to do."

"Um, well the Tri..." Link began.

"No, later we want to know why you both always fight." Hilde quickly interruppted.

"Oh, simple we bicker because we're like brothers." Lukas said looking for another arm in his bag.

"Okay... then tell us everything." Cassandra said to the two.

"Okay, Lukas and I are boys right? So we will fight stupidly over girls. A common stereotype, but that's who we are." Link said as he looked for his smaller weapons.

"Yeah, back in Hyrule, Link was the regular ladies man, he had Gerudos, Malon, A Zora Princess, Zelda and even more girls hot on his tail, hoping to end up with him and his studlyness." Lukas joked. "And I was the outcast, I joined the main terrorist, as a spy for the underground. In the end of the first year of Link being gone, I ended up living on a ranch with a girl named Malon. I ended up falling in love with her, but she had more tastes for her Fairy boy." Lukas said as Link grew angry and Cassie and Hilde giggled.

"Go on." Hilde said stifling her laughs.

"Anyway, he shows up a year later and returns to the ranch where he finds me and Malon sleeping in the barn. Decides to play ninja, not trusting me for working with the self proclaimed King of Evil, and kidnapping Malon and taing Epona out from there. I wake up realize he's gone, leave the ranch and find him and her kissing by a tree. I get frustrated, draw my sword, and throw it past him. I was still frustrated that he had not even told me hi after disappearing for two years. He draws his sword and we begin fighting. Later we make up and leave the ranch, finding out that Malon has chosen to marry both of us. We're not bigamists so we apologize and leave, year later she married some other guy, we're happy for her and we save the kingdom. King of Evil helps us seal the void to hell and I get his Triforce piece. A month later, we return and find Zelda who tells us that my dad's somewhere outside of Hyrule. I leave and Link insists that we team up one last time to find my dad. I have a feeling that Nyir has met him... But I don't know." Lukas explains finally finding a smaller arm and connecting it screaming in pain while so.

"So, who's Nyir?" Cassandra asked staring at the man.

"Oh, his real name's Soul Edge..." Lukas began just before Cassandra, Hilde and Link had their blades at his neck.

"Master?" Nyir said as he nearly peed his pants in fear.

"WAIT! He's cool!" Lukas told them.

"Prove it!" Hilde said as she turned her head to him." Lukas only pulled out his switchblade and cut himself and poured it into a cup.

"He only drinks Demons Blood, it's worth a months worth of souls" Lukas said as he handed him the cup.

"This is human blood..." Nyir said as he stared at the red liquid.

"What? My blood is red?! What the hell?! Lukas shouted as he started slitting his wrist.

"What are you doing? Everyones blood is red" Hilde said as she grabbed his knife.

"This can't be happening! My demonic force! It's gone! What color are my eyes?" Lukas asked Hilde as he turned to her.

"Brown, just like your contacts, why?" she asked grabbing a bandage, to stop the bleeding.

"I'm not wearing my contacts!" Lukas said as he took his blood back from Nyir and drank it. "Hmm? Tasty." Lukas said as he finished of the glass.

"Great, when did you learn to use the black blood?" Link asked his friend facepalming while doing so.

"Thirteen... I have to wait 3 more years to master it again! Damn it!" Lukas shouted as he grew pale from blood loss.

"Great, now you're near death! Again!" Link shouted.

"Well, only decapitating a demon or using soul splitting powers can kill one, so I'll be fine." Lukas said smiling as Hilde wrapped his arm.

"Well, you should be more careful then." Hilde said as she finished wrapping him. He then walked over to his bed. He laid down and fell asleep.

"Now, we have to watch the three of you." Hilde said walking over and ruffling his hair.

"I can babysit." Nyir said drinking some cofee.

"I don't trust you yet." Cassandra said as she went to her bed. Mallon followed her again, he may be mature for his age, but he still needs the comfort of a mother. Tip slept on his bed while Pit fell onto his. Nyir just somehow slept on the edge of the balcony.

"Ugh, I'm so tired... must have been that coffee... I'll just lie down for a bit." Hilde thought as she laid down onto the bed with Lukas. She was too tired to think, so she just climbed into bed with him.

Nia: In the land of sleep...

Hilde woke up in a black square room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked them. Suddenly she heard Link and Cassandra cry in pain, just before seeing them fall, beaten and bloody in front of her. Suddenly she saw her father in front of her by a few feet. "Father? Father!" she shouted as she ran and wrapped her arms around him. She felt something drip onto her and she looked up, only to see Lukas smiling sinisterly. This smile was not sinister, but unearthly, It looked as if his face would rip apart from how tightly stretched his smile was. She panicked and ran and ran trying to escape.

Meanwhile, Cassandra woke in a white room and saw a woman carrying Soul Calibur. She ran to fight this foe, every time she would strike it, someone would fall. First Patroklos, then Pyrah, then Sophitia, then Mallon, Hilde, Lukas, Until finally Link, he laid ther intwo halves cut, horzontally. She cried and cried for everyones death. Links dream was the same as Cassandras, but he's used to it already, so he ignored it.

Mallon had a good dream. He was at school and playing with trains with his kindergarten class. They were all riding a kid sized one and he was the conductor and rang the bell over and over again.

Pit dreamed he and Viridi went out for ice cream together when Hades appeared and tried to kill them, but with their combined strength, they defeated him easily.

Tip had a similar dream but with Phospora replacing Viridi and tey were eating tacos when Pandora comes out of nowhere and tries to kill them.

Nyir had a very erotic dream involving himself and Soul Caliburs human form... (Why did I write that?)

But the person with the strangest dream was Lukas. He awoke in a giant cartoon shaded landscape. Poptarts and Ghram crackers made houses. Ice cream covered the mountains and rainbows were everywhere. "Is this heaven?" He asked himself as he looked around. "It is!" He shouted as he ran off to the mountains. He darted past horses, ponies, unicorns and Pegasii. "Hello!" He said as he kept running until he reached the mountain, where he found his friends all eating ice cream. They were all eating chocolate and other flavored ones, all but vanilla, thinking they were saving him his favorite ice cream, he ate it. Suddenly they all looked at him and all pulled out their weapons, each one sharper than usual. They began chasing him with their swords, spears, and more. He continued running and running and running until he woke up in a cold sweat.

Nnex: In the morning...

Link was the first to wake up in the morning, as usual... No, he wasn't, Mallon was sitting in the kitchen cooking pancakes. "Hmm? Oh, good morning Mr. Link!" Mallon said as he turned away from the stove.

"Um, Mallon you sure you should be doing that?" Link asked the boy.

"I am highly qualified. In reaper school, this is the first thing the junior class learn." Mallon said as he flipped a pancake.

"And what class or rank are you?" Link asked the boy just before, suddenly a piping hot blueberry pancake landed right in front of him on a plate.

"Rank X, Upper class, Senior reaper." Mallon said turning around and smiling innocently. Link suddenly had a shiver down his spine.

"You mean he could have killed me in a second if he wanted to?" Link thought.

"Yes, I could have." He said as he flipped another. Link suddenly had another shiver down his spine. Suddenly the back of Mallons shirt came up and a few strings went over and grabbed the handle of a coffee pot while the other few did the same to another. "Hylian? Or Folgers?" Mallon asked as a few more strings grabbed the coffee cups.

"Um, Hylian thanks..." Link said as Mallon poured him a cup. "You know you don't have to act like a servant..." Link said to the boy.

"I wanted to. It feels nice to take care of others. As long as you don't get on my bad side, you'll be fine." Mallon said as he giggled. Link was in a state of mortal terror. "Oop, time to wake everyone up, breakfast is ready." Mallon said as his shirt almost completly removed itself. The strings all went to the others and nudged them a bit. Everyone just pushed them away.

"Ugh, five more minutes Link!" Lukas said as he snuggled closer to the woman... "What? What am I hugging? This isn't my pillow..." He said as he tried to move away, just before being pulled back. He then blushed and screamed. "Let me go!" he shouted as he attempted to push away, unrealizingly touching the persons breast.

"Huh?" Hilde said as she looked down at her pillow... Lukas... She let go and pushed him away, making them both fall of of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" They shouted at each other in unison. "ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU PERVERT!" They said still trying to pin it on the other. "FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" They said walking towards the breakfast table. Hilde sat down a seat away from Link to the right.

"Good morning Link, Mallon." Hilde said as she looked at both of them.

"Mornin'." Link said as he drank his coffee.

"Good morning, Miss Hilde." Mallon said as he flipped three pancakes. Lukas then walked over to Links right and sat next to him.

"Morning Link, Mallon." Lukas said as he sat down, he looked to his right and saw Hilde sitting there. He glared at her and sat to Links left.

"Oh, switching seats for Miss Cassie? How gentelmanly, here's breakfast." Mallon said just before flipping three pancakes on his plate. and all of the plates on the table. Pit and Tips noses twitched and they ran over to the table.

"Thank's for breakfast Mallon!" They said as they dug in, everyone was speechless, they just woke up, made their pancakes and ate.

"Huh? Pancakes? Cassandra said as she jumped out of bed and ran to her chair next to Link and grabbed her coffee cup.

"Hylian or Folgers?" Mallon asked the two girls as they looked into their cups. Both decided to choose Folgers, due to the Hylian brand giving them those nightmares.

"So, did I miss breakfast?" Nyir asked the group as he walked in.

"No, your seats next to Pit, Mr. Nyir. I have your pancakes ready." Mallon said as he turned off the stove and walked over to the table after grabbing some milk and pouring Pit and Tip a glass too.

"Mmm, coffee!" Lukas said as he reached for his cup. Link then grabbed it out of his hand. "HEY! Hey... why are you allowed to drink it? You're only... EIghteen again?" He said as he looked at link who sat there in his tunic. He looked down and noticed it was true, he was.

"Sweet! The spell wore off!" Link said as he felt his face. Lukas was beside himself.

"Hey! No fair! How come I'm still small?" Lukas said as he looked at his friend.

"Probably cause' you don't have a Master Sword." Link bragged.

"Hey! Still no fair." Lukas said sighing in defeat. Mallon then grabbed Butter and Maple syrup.

"Maple syrup and butter!" Mallon said as he offered everyone some, all of them took, well except for Lukas.

"Sorry, I eat pancakes dry." Lukas told the boy as he ate the rest of the pancakes. "Hey, Mallon, I understand you're just trying to help, but what are you doing here? What about your parents?" Lukas asked him.

"Lukas!" Hilde shouted at him just before Mallon stuck his hand in the air.

"My father Xenn and Mother Isabella have broken up." Mallon said crying. Link then spit his coffee back into his cup.

"What? That's horrible." Link said as he looked at the boy.

"No, it's not like they're married or anything,... but they're still like parents to me." Mallon said as he cried. "The last thing that they told each other was that they hate each other and will never speak to each other again."

"That's horrible." Hilde said just before beginning to cry.

"No, they'll get together again, I know it. Either Mommy or daddy will realize their mistakes and beg the other to come back." Mallon replied faking a smile.

"You're lying." Lukas shouted as he stood up from the table. "You don't believe that!"

"Lukas stop!" Link shouted to the 11 year old.

"Link, shut the Hell up before I rip off your arms and beat you down with them!" Lukas shouted staring at him with the darkest expression in his eyes. "The kid needs to hear this!" Lukas said looking back at him. "I know you don't believe that! I saw the face you had! No person can fake that look of pain! I can see it in your eyes! You are so sad, and disgust me! You think that your mommy and daddy are going to get back together just for you? You're wrong!" Lukas literally screamed at him.

"SHUT UP!" Mallon cried as his face was soaked in his tears. The strings on his back immediately began to whip Lukas.

"You really think that? They'll never stop loving you! *Grunts in pain* You're their son! You may have been adopted but you are their son! They may never love each other again but they will always love you!" Lukas screamed crying as he did. Mallon simply continued crying and whipping him. "They'd frickin' die for you! I see it in their eyes, when I called you weak, Xenn had the look of killing me! They love you!"

"You're lying! They hate me! What else can I expect?! I'm a reaper! My thoughts are always focused on the next soul! And it will be that way for the next two-thousand years! All that runs through my head when I sleep are visions of distruction! Hiroshima, The Cold War, The Vietnam War, the bloodshed of a million innocent people! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEAL WITH THAT?! People always say I'm too young for things! I've seen people raped! Their blood splattered over me as I watcherd in fear! My real father raped and killed my mother right in front of me! Could you deal with the fact that your father was a sick, sadistic bastard?! I don't think so! I was scared, I couldn't run! He was going to do the same thing to me! But what could I do? I couldn't fight back! I was only four! One second I was scared... the next he was ripped to pieces! Do you think that anyone would believe a four year old child could do that?! You're a jerk!" Mallon screamed still crying and whipping him. Lukas got up on the table walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Lukas said as he punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. "That was your old father! Xenn may be an asshole, but he still loves you! He wil always love you! You're his son! When you don't notice he calls you son! A big brother would usually try to outshine you in your parents eyes! But he and Nia always push you up! You may not be blood, but you are their son! You are Mallon Draconuis-Watterson! Deal with it!" Lukas said as he jumped off of the table and walked out of the hotel. Link and Cassandra then walked over to him and picked him up, he was still crying but his weapons stopped attacking.

"There there, it's okay, he was just being a jerk. He has a hard time expressing his feelings." Link said as he hugged the boy.

"Yeah, he just hates when people cry, so he did his best to make you feel better." Cassandra said fighting back tears and also hugging the young reaper. He only cried harder and harder as he hugged them back. Hilde looked at the three and became frustrated, she just apologized to Mallon and walked out of the hotel.

"I've got to find Lukas and figure out what happened." Hilde thought as she ran through town looking for the young demon. She finally found him standing and punching a lone brick wall. She took a step closer just before he spoke up. His hand was bleeding slightly.

"What the Hell do you want?" he asked still staring at the wall. Hilde then spoke up.

"What happened back there?" Hilde asked him politely.

"I don't want to talk about it." was Lukas' only reply.

"Why?" Hilde asked him.

"I said I don't want to frickin' talk about it!" Lukas shouted at her as he turned around. Looking back he saw her walk closer to him.

"I know... but why did you get so angry?" Hilde asked him sitting on the ground with the wall to her back.

"...The last time I saw a look like that was when I almost killed Link over Malon. I regret that moment til today, but nothing can take that away. She had this look of sheer hatred as she looked directly at me. I never wanted to see that again. I saw that look in Mallon's eyes and I lost it. I didn't mean to hit the little guy but... I just..." Lukas said looking away. He sat down alongside her and looked down.

"I know you meant well." Hilde told him.

"*Scoff* You mean, you think I meant well. Mallon's not the monster, he's just a cursed innocent boy. I'm the monster! Don't you get it? All I do is hurt those around me!" Lukas shouted looking at her.

"You do, and you haven't hurt anyone, we all forgive you." she said looking back at him.

"Thanks, but you don't need to, I'll just leave, sorry. Good luck with your father." Lukas said to her as he attempted to stand up.

"Wait! Don't go! We need you..." Hilde told him as she grabbed his left arm.. "Just tell him! Tell him how you feel! Tell him! Why can't you?! Tell him! Tell him, damn it!" Hilde thought to herself. "I need you..." Hilde told him blushing. Lukas just looked at her and also blushed.

"W-what? Y-you... n-need me?" Lukas asked just to be sure he heard her correctly. She nodded blushing. They then stared at each other, and inched closer and closer to each other, until their lips were a mere three inches away. Suddenly Lukas backed away.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked me... that was true right?" Hilde asked him.

"Yeah, but I can't kiss you yet." Lukas said blushing.

"Why not?" Hilde asked him.

"Um, hello? *points to her* Teen, *points to himself* Preteen. Pedophile ring a bell?" He asked her still blushing madly.

"Oh! I'm, so sorry!" Hilde said blushing and looking away from him.

"No, no! I'm supposed to be the one who's sorry." He replied frantically waving his hands in front of his chest in a sign of no.

"I thought you were dead!" a voice said from down the alleyway.

"Nope!" Lukas said without thinking.

"... Who are you?" Hilde asked the man.

"I am the Lord Geo Dampiere, and I have come for his life!" He told the couple.

"Um, but you took it already..." Lukas said scratching the back of his head.

"Um... yes... but I cannot allow anyone to go absconding with my dear Princess Hilde." He replied brandishing a hidden knife.

"OOH! Did you get that from an assassin?" Lukas asked the man, unleashing his inner fanboy.

"Um, no... Actually, I crafted it from the rarest metals possible." The top hat wearing man replied.

"Wow!" Lukas said as he adored the concealed blade.

"Um, hello he is trying to kill you." Hilde said as she put her hand on her hip. They suddenly jumped away from their conversation.

"No! You will not take my life or the princess herself!" Lukas shouted in a rather obvious manner as he jumped away to Hilde's side.

"I'll finish you off this time!" Dampierre said to the boy.

"Let's go then!" Lukas said charging to him. Suddenly the man got to his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Please! Let me go! I didn't mean to kill you... I just needed the money in order to pay for my daughters operation." Dampierre told him. Lukas lowered his sword for a second.

"Don't believe him!" Hilde shouted at the boy.

"My daughter is very sickly, I need the money to pay the doctor to heal her." The man told Lukas.

"I don't believe you." Lukas told the man who cringed in anger.

"What?!" The fake lord asked him.

"I can tell just by looking at you, you're a liar." Lukas replied.

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover." The man told him, in order to sway his mindset.

"Your eyes don't lie. As soon as I approach you, you'll stab me." Lukas told the man. He took astep closer and the blade began coming out.

"Hey! Let go!" Hilde shouted from behind Lukas. He turned around and saw Hilde being tied up and thrown over a mans shoulder. He turned back to the two males with a severely peverted smile upon his face.

"Thank you common folk for bringing me the Princess. Now I will take her back to my castle and make her Amy's pet." The man said just before running off.

"Help!" Hilde screamed as she was carried off into the distance. Link, Cassandra, Pit, Tip, Mallon and Nyir soon came after she disappeared.

"Guys! Hilde's been kidnapped." Lukas told them as they stared at him.

Xenn: And that wraps up another chapter!

Howl: *Walks in* ... Where's Hilde?

Lukas: Howl! Please! You have to help us!

Howl: What! Did you set the kitchen on fire again? The fire extinguisher is to the right of the icebox.

Lukas: NO! Hilde's been kidnapped!

Howl: Oh, dear...

Cassandra: And we need your help!

Howl: But how? I'm just a measly little swordsman/writer/gamer/pyrotecnic freak!

Link: Man, you've got to help us!

Howl: ... *Groans* Fine! But if I help, we play by my rules!

Link, Cassie and Lukas: What rules?

Howl: You let me kill.

Everyone: ...

Howl: Do you all want to burn?

Everyone: *Shakes heads*

Howl: Good! Okay, I'll help.

Cassandra: Then hurry! We need to save her now!

Howl: No, wait can't... got an appointment with Two.

Cassandra: Two? Who the heck is that?

Howl: My dead best friend's father.

Link: Why?

Howl: Well, Hell is where I'm visiting. I visit him every year two days after the funeral.

Lukas: *Grabs Howl's collar* Listen you little brat.

Howl: You're the little one.

Lukas: You Punk! You're going to march right up to your room, turn on your piece of crap laptop, and begin writing chapter 6!

Howl: And what if I don't?

Lukas: *Pulls out knife* Let's just say, no more humans.

Howl: ... I don't get it.

Lukas: I'll cut off your...

Howl: Okay! I'll help, I just wanted to see how far you'll take it. *Grabs phone* Let's see, meeting with Two at 9:00, battle with Jack at 10:00... yeah, I can fit you in for 30 minutes.

Link: Thank the goddesses, now hurry up.

Howl: I've got homework.

Xenn: Come next time to see a battle with the kidnapper and more!


End file.
